Just thought we'd drop in
by fictionlover94
Summary: Another future fic, that this time i will finish, hopefully. Instead of there kids comeing to them, they come to there kids. no big adventure here really. 86/60 1/362 3/4 2/5 23/35 other operatives kids will be mentioned. I will have a crack couple in it
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the kids next door and never will! Oh and tommy's son is named Marshel because, Tommy's wife's name is Marcia. there daughters name is Tammy. Others will be explain soon. **

* * *

Numbuh 362, aka Rachel Mckenzie was inspecting their tree house for defaults. And that she wanted to see number 1 that was one of her secret reasons. Numbers's 60, 86, sector W and 23 was with her. Numbers 60 and 86 were helping the inspection. Sector W as going home with her. They were going to drop number 23 off but it looks like it wasn't going to happen. Hoagie who didn't know that the other operatives was there flipped with switch of his time machine. All of the humans in the tree house was thrown into the time and space continuum.

The machine was falling apart and they crashed landed into the moon base. They landed in a boys office and woke the boy that was buried under stacks of paper work. A left over meatball sandwich was sitting on his desk. A pair of dark sunglasses rested at the end of the desk next to the sandwich.

"My mom is the supreme leader," he woke up startled and stared hard at the kids that landed in his office. He looked up at them frazzled. His blond hair was sticking up every where.

"Number 68 come here and take these kids, where ever till I talk to them okay." he waved his hand in front of him to brush them away. A team of guards took all the kids by there arms and looked at the girl number 68. A girl looked hard them.

"Lock em' up boys. Now!" she shouted and stamped a boot covered foot to the floor. The guards cowered behind her and led them away. The members of sector V, W, and the 3 kids from moon base and the Arctic base were dazed and didn't fight back.

A girl stood in front of them with a weird glint in her eyes. She looked familiar to the kids tied to the chairs in front of her. Her hair was black and wavy, her eyes a shade of blue you could only see on a clear day. An orange skirt fell to her knees and her green jacket was open. She was pretty and the boys couldn't help but stare.

A boy with coke bottle glasses and orange hair stood in the door way.

"Number 68 you need to sign these files," The girl rolled her eyes, scowled and tapped where a watch would be on her wrist. The boy hurried over and adn got her signature.

"Now is there any other questions?" She said a scowl on her face. They must have crashed in on her on a bad day. She shook her wavy black hair in annoyance.

"Oh Me!" cried out a boy from behind the other boy and number 68 looked really annoyed.

"Yes Marshall."

"My dad was number T, and my uncle is number 2 and my aunt is number 5." The boy could have been a dead ringer for Tommy too, with the same exact clothes on. The people tied down however was still in shock Tommy was married and had a kid named Marshell? Numbuh 2 got married to numbuh 5? That was what stuck out the most. They got married.

"Your dad trained my dad and about 20 years ago. Then 20 years later his daughter is training Tommy's son." Wait that must have meant that her dad the girl questioning them, was numbuh 60.

"That is not a question Marshell, I mean numbuh M. Go!" she said, and numbuhs 83 and 84 looked at her. She sounded like numbuh 60 too. She said the same thing Tommy said to numbuh 60/

Another kid walked in and she looked disgusted.

"Why are you all coming to me? I'm not the supreme leader!" She was loud when she raised her voice.

"Number 68, you're not suppose to do this. Sector V is here to question them," Said a girl with orange hair and in a Hawaiian print shirt. She rolled her eyes and looked even more annoyed.

"Why am I involved in this?"

"You were there when they came." And tie this one down while your at it" The 3 that was in there went away the boys complaining why didn't the girl hate them.

"Hey I just snuck on i didn't know that we are in the future-"

The girl just went calmly up to him. She grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over with apparent ease.

"How did you do that?" he asked as he stood up. He looked dazed and was rubbing his behind. Then he looked stupidly cute up at her.

"I get exercise and eat what ever my mom puts on my plate including vegetables. Now sit, and she pointed to a chair." He sat, and she tied him down with the kids she was going to question. She looked them all in the eyes at rolled her eyes.

"Turn off your battle ready armor. Teenagers, I don't tolerate being teased. You really shouldn't make fun of the girls parents, and parents of her friends." So they figured out that numbuh 60 got married to some one. Tommy got married to some one too.

"Ma'am your sister is here," said a young boy about her age which was 10. Then a girl that could be the twin of the 8 year old number 86 walked in the room with an air of importance. Wait so that must mean, numbuh 60 got married to numbuh 86. That was not right, number 86 hated boys. But the answer was staring at them right in the face.

"Natalie please be quiet," said a blond boy with spiky hair. A boy came in followed by 4 other kids.

"Finally sector V, meet the people impersonating our parents."

"That's not battle ready armor," pointed out a chubby boy, "that's our parents at 10!" Every body looked at him in shock. Number 60 muttering this is just a dream, its not happening. I'm not married to number 86. Number 86 only stared at the 7 year old paralyzed, thinking of ways to get number 60 when she does get out of here. Number's 3 and 4 got hurt what if they married a person they really didn't like. Sector W was just sitting there. Number 362 looked at number one hoping they at least still knew each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yeah if they are our parents they wouldn't mind answering questions," inquired number 68. the others looked at her with smirks. Number 60 was still freaking out on the inside.

"My mother once had a secret love for what?" Number 86's face fell, she knew the answer. _The Rainbow Monkey._ But she wasn't going to answer that. Realizing that the others was going to answer the same questions she answered. Closing her eyes she said it.

"Rainbow monkeys." The others mouths just hung open. Number 60 grinned and started to laugh. Followed by every one except for 1, 362, and 3.

Looking crestfallen numbuh 68 replied, "Yes. But if your my dad you can answer this question right? Did you ever play with your cousin Julia and get dressed up as a waitress and what else?" He hated his cousin Julia at the moment.

"Yes she also made me put on a Belle Dress from _Beauty and the Beast_." Number 86 was laughing the hardest out of every one.

"Ohhhh come on I want to decommission some one but yes. There my parents." Her shoulders drooped and untied them easy. Muttering she wondering what was point of learning those knots? "You stay," demanding them to sit next to each other by the door. Since she was intimidating they did as they was told.

A blond girl walked up to numbuh 3 with a huge smile reavling 2 missing front teeth. A certain spring was in her step as she walked forward.

"Number 3, you have a secret love for a certain boy. And well if your thinking the same person I am its my dad,. Who, who, who." she demanded. She was clearly having fun with this.

"I get married to him!" She nodded her head vigorously. Her brown eyes was the same as number 3s...

"Lilly." warned a girl that had black hair.

"Okay what color was your first rainbow monkey."

"Purple and I get married to numbuh 4," shouted out married happily and she was jumping in her seat. She was talking at the top of her lungs about kids and stuff. Everybody was thinking about the same thing,"that was going to happen."

A girl with black hair walked up to number 4, "Count down from 3." Still red he counted down. "3 w 9, 1."

"He's real," she said with out a bat of an eye. She didn't untie them instead she karate chopped them in half. Impressed he hung around this girl for awhile.

A brown haired 13 years old girl walked up to number 1. "Where is the book of KND located." Surprised at her not showing emotions or feeling toward this matter she could have been an older girl version of him.

"In the tree house of coolness. I'm not going to say where the tree house is."

"He's my dad, now I have to go back to my spy duties. Get my brother to go after my mother." She left them in her wake with a confident walk. Her towhead brother walked forward with his sunglasses gleaming. Going up to number 362 and smiling he looked at her.

"Where is your tickle spot." Numbuh 362 looked at him. She was married to numbuh one? She had a teenage spy for a daughter, and a sector leader of a sector for a son. Too much information right now for her.

"My tickle spot?" she laughed nervously, "My side by the waist, on the right."

"Thats correct and she's my mother." He untied her and she stood next to numbuh 1. They were close and they could feel the others eyes on them. Harvey was looking at him like he was going to kill Nigel. Neither of them was going to let that happen.

"Numbuh 5. You have a secret talent for singing and what else?" Numbuh 5 couldn't think about any talents she had besides singing. Then she thougt back to her her early days cooking with her mom, cooking. Then she thought of herself in gymnastics for a year.

"I can cook and I used to be able to put both feet behind my head." The others looked at her oddly know one knew that about her.

"Right," said the chubby boy. "Your my mother numbuh 5 got married to numbuh 2." The two stared at each other, numbuh 5s look was of horror. Numbuh 2 looked impressed, he stole the heart of Abigail Lincoln.

"Numbuh 2, whats the secret to your dad's chili recipe?"

"Mild hot peppers." He was untied and he was hanging around numbuh 5 who looked like she wanted to puke. Questions was fired toward them and all of them answered correctly expect for numbuh 363 and nineteenth century. After 5 questions they were untied.

By know everybody knew who the others were. Number 363 wanted to kill him. Him being Nigel Uno, the one that made his sister go through 2 pregnancies. Then his team gets married behind his back. Today wasn't really his day. Nineteenth century was walking around with the others and stared at numbers 86 and 60s daughter.

"Supreme leader Uno I need forms for the Artic base," said another boy. Scratch that numbuhs 362 and 1 had 3 three kids. Numbuh 362 was standing between numbuhs 86 and 60 who as already fighting like an old married couple. Numbuh 1 was looking at her, wondering about his family.

*****inside number 23's mind

I thought I was going to go home but instead in the future. Awesome. I felt kinda embarrassed when i realized that i was married to number 35. I mean he saved me and all we sat next to each other at meetings. I like him, and a lot. My daughters was twins and they had a younger brother. I named them after there grandparents. Come to think about it I did like my grandma's name. Christina Anna-Marie Stock. Thinking about Bartie she blushed a scarlet color.

*****outside her mind

"Okay so our parnts are 10. Its odd but in a good way," mutterd McKenzie Louise Uno. Today was not her day and it was going down hill. First her favorite cereal was finished. She forgot about her biology test and flunked; then again she was used to that. She forgot her lunch and she ended up staying in the library.

"Okay we know thats them. What are doing here, not thats its bad thing."

"I don't really know. Did Mr. Gilligan make it?"

"He did admit he done it. Then got smacked upside the head with her hat."

Ready for introductions."

"Yep."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay i obviously don't own this. thank you for the 3 review i got, and hopefully there will be more. **

"I'm numbuh 3621, leader of the knd. Of course you know my parents." He nodded his blond hair toward rachael and nigel. Kuki was giggling and Harvey was glaring hard at his neices and nephews. He was in an old orange sweater and gray shorts. He was a boy version of numbuh 362.

"I'm 11 and turning 12 in five months. My mom was once a high school english teacher and now she's the principal. I take after her the most. My uncle Harvey is staying with us, his house was infested with termites. If I forgot anything my sister and brother will tell you." Her turned and went back to a girl with a stack of paperwork. He smiled at his ten year old mother. "Its stressful."

"I'm McKenzie Louise Uno. I don't go by a numbuh or anything. My name is my mothers before she got married. I'm 13 and a spy for the teenagers my birthday is in August. I'm turing 16 in yet i don't have a car, cell phone, or an ipod. Now I have to go home, I promised well you that I would be home to make dinner. Its meatball hoagie night." She looked at them oddly.

"You're not coming home with us. You will defiently notice yourselfs younger. But our tree house is right above us, you can stay there-" Ahh screamed a boy in panic. 86 and 60's daughter was standing next to him guility.

"Sam whats going on now?"

"I'm forced to stay in a car with a teenage hormonal boy for nearly 4 hours that I'm forced to call my brother! Honestly how come we had to go on vacation. Thank goodness today was our last day."

"I had a boy?" scream out Fanny, outraged.

"I was still getting used to having 2 girls with Fanny and now another?" Disgusted she threw a clip board at them. This was on it.

Brenden Gustave Drilovsky - 13 - b. April 15, 2017 2:15 pm  
Samantha Ellen Drilovsky -10- b. February 29, 2020 4: 29 am  
Natalie Claire Drilovsky - 8 - b. December 26, 2022 11: 02 pm

"This is us our full names, ages and b-days. I can't let you keep this but feel free to look-" She looked at the big clock in the office. It read 5:30 in the evening.

"We got to go home. Your making Lasgana tonight, home made I think. We got to go." She grabbed her sisters hand and led her to a small ship.

"If your going to follow us make sure you do it correctly!" shouted Natalie. Her straight red hair bounced around her shoulders.

"Here is the current members of sector V," said Chris and handed him a list.

Chris numbuh 001 leader  
Hoagie numbuh 025 2x4 technologist  
Sally Beatles 043 hand to hand combat  
Mallory 087 snack operative  
Christy and Marnie Stork 32a and 32b medic and distractionist

The others looked over Nigels shoulder and read what it said. Numbuh 4 looked proud his daughters position, she had his. Giggling numbuh 3 held numbuh 4's hand. Blushing he squeezed her hand. they walked hand and hand to the cool bus and to the tree house they would stay in.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the Gilligan household...

_"You think you own whatever land you land on_  
_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_  
_But I know every rock and tree and creature_  
_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_," sang out 8 year old Jeanette Gilligan, putting away her laundry. She was singing Colors of the Wind for the choir department. They were going to competition and she was singing the opening song.

"Mom, my 2x4 technology is missing!" cried out Scott Gilligan. The 9 year old boy, with the avasior hat was tugging at her shirt. He was really getting annoyed. His aunt Cree was coming and all his mother would do is clean. He couldn't find anything. His dad was making weird noises in the garage fixing his mom's car.

_"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_  
_The heron and the otter are my friends_  
_And we are all connected to each other_  
_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends."_

"Will you please be quiet I'm trying to think of my song. Scott Grayson Gilligan, learn to stop talking! Jeanette can't handle it." She said speaking in her mothers 3rd person tone.

"Hey, you two please don't start aruguing on your mom, will ya?" asked Abby. She still spoke in her 3rd person too. "Scott did you finish cleaning your room?" He mumbled a small no.

"Go clean it will ya?" He walked off wondering what was the point.

"Jeanette, can you find Holly, and have her watch seasme street, or something?" Jeanette left looking for her 4 year old sister. Her mom still tring to organize the dishes in the cupboard.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

2 identical girls, stood outside in there backyard. They had on a red, white and blue sailor dress, with ankle socks, and maryjanes. This was the way they usually dressed, during the school year. In the summer it was a polka dot blue and white jumper over a blue t-shirt. They had the same blue eyes and strawberry [more red than blond] blond hair, pulled up into indentical french braids.

They were numbuh 19th centuries daughters. Emmiline was the one wishing that she wasn't here. Evangeline was the one plotting to see how they get home. They being there neighbors the Drilovsky's. Yes number 19th century was the neighbors of 86 and 60.

There was a few problems with this because, a) 19th century still liked Fanny despite the fact he was once married. B) there daughters have a personal vendetta against each other. Today being one of those days about how Patton and Fanny don't know where there kids go.

"Evie, what is the point? They are never going to get caught, no matter how hard we try."

"Emi, we will catch them, we just have to think positively."

"Emmiline Anne Sabrina, and Evangeline Charlotte Felicity, daddy's home." Both girls rolled there eyes at the long names he had given them. There brothers name was Nathaniel Eugene Cedric. Also that her father, still perfered to be called daddy. Looking longily at the yard next to them they both rushed in to meet there father.

Sam and Natalie came as soon as they went in. Hoagie, dropped them off and they rushed inside.

"Thanks Hoagie/Gilligan, there voices combined. Sam calling Hoagie Gilligan since the hatred started. Hoagie the 2nd was hated by there mom and Sam decided to pass the riveraly on. Both girls rushed in and dropped there bags in there room.

/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Wally Beatles and Kuki Beatles was caught on the kitchen table, kissing. Kuki was still in her business clothes and Wally in his pajama pants. That was the first thing he put on as soon as he got home.

"Eww," cried out there son Danny. His blond hair was the same cut as Wally's, and Kuki's chocolate brown eyes.

"Eww is right, mommy and I should be doing this in the privacy of our bedroom right?" The little boy nodded his head and raised his arms to be picked up.

"Wally you pick Danny up, and I'll get dinner started. You wanted spaghetti, didn't you?" Danny nodded and shouted out a loud yes.

"I take that as a yes. Come on Danny boy, lets go turn on Spongebob," encourage Wally. Kuki smiled at her husband and son and smiled. She loved them and her other 3 kids as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so i still don't own. And now i'm answering the ann reviews in the story so here we go:**

**gamewizard2008: Not sure who yet, maybe an OC if i can't find anybody to fit the role. If you have an idea let me know. **

**kndfan: Hope you liked ch. 4!**

**thanks for the reviews, and hopefully there will be more. **

"Problem is why are they here?" asked Mckenzie on there way home. There parents, all of them, was avoiding each other. Mrs. Drilovsky was sending Mr. Drilovsky death looks. At least she wasn't strangling him, and hurting him even more. Kuki and Wally were close to each other and not talking. Nigel, I mean Dad was standing next too hoagie and avoiding mom.

"So uh, you can stay in your kids room, all of your kids have to go home. In order to keep our parents happy, every other week on Friday we go home. So me and Kenzie here go down stairs. Hoagie goes home to 2 and 5. Sally goes home to 3 and 4, just like Natalie and Sam goes home to 86 and 60. Who might I say isn't that bad when she got older. Decommissioning changed her opinion on boys alot." that got mr. Drilovsky's attention.

"She did? What made her pick me if she wasn't that bad?"

"Oh shut up you stupid boy!" Then both of them started a staring contest.

"Well uh Mrs. Drilovsky, Fanny. You really better get used to him. You two do have to share a bedroom. We really don't have enough room for each of you to have your own room," said Chris.

Ahhhhhhhh screamed Fanny. And everybody else just covered there ears.

"This is going to be a long day, won't it?" questioned Abby. She meant for it to come out as a statement not a question.

"Well you can know what is going on with us. I kinda bugged all of our houses. You can watch whats going on with your older selves. Our tree house is fully stocked," started hoagie the III.

"You bugged our houses? Geez if Sam was here she would have scream just as loud as her mom. Why did you bug our houses anyway Hoagie?" asked Sally.

"Well uh Sam Drilovsky's house is bugged since i had a small crush on her. She was in her room and I was ready to leave, That's pretty much why and when I did it."

"You fool that was stupid," counter acted his mother. Her hat collided with his head,

"Geez that was just as bad when my sister does it."

"Wait how many kids do I have with Numbuh 5?" questioned his father obviously impressed.

"Well there's me. Then my brother Scott, then Jeanette, and then Holly. So you have 4 kids."

"So numbuhs 3 and 4 have 4 kids too. Me, Connor, Lilly and Danny. Then 86 and 60 had 3 kids: Brenden, Sam, and Natalie. 1 and 362 has 3 kids: Mckenzie, Garrett, and Chris. 23 and 35 have 3 too: Marnie & Christy, and Zack-" said Sally.

"We get it Sal," said Marnie. They let off everybody til it was just the parents, and Mckenzie and Chris.

"Well, here ya go. Try not to let your older selves catch you!" yelled Sally as she left.

"Its about 8 so, have a good night," said Mckenzie as they docked and Chris and Mckenzie walked to the house underneath the tree house.


	6. life of numbuhs 2 and 5

**Okay so i still don't own. And now i'm answering the ann reviews in the story so here we go:**

**gamewizard2008: Okay it will be Madam Margaret! Right now she's away so that's why Rick [19th century] is flirting with Fanny. **

**thanks for the reviews, and hopefully there will be more. Older selves will be called by first name, younger selves by number. Oh and sorry for the wait, I only have 2 hours on the computer these days. So its going to be a while for updates. **

The treehouses living space was awesome, numbuh 4 was wondering why anybody wanted to leave. On one wall was a giant TV with tons of DVDs and a stero system next to it. There was a big U shaped couch. Each hall led to the members room. One for each of the 6 of them. Chris led them to there rooms. Sally's room was made up with dolls and karate equiptment. Both 3 and 4 was going to be happy in that room.

Chris's room was full of pictures of him and his parents. Also mission reports and a big map of the world. Hoagie the IIIs room had all kinds of inventions. Marnie and christy's room was fairly simple mission request and a lot of candy.

"Okay, what now?" questioned number 4. He really liked Kuki and glad that they were married. Now that he knew what was going on with his older self. His house being bugged was not a pleasent thought.

"Here, I found what my son was talking about. With this we could watch our older selves. I vote we watch me and Abby first," said Hoagie, and Abby turning her head and blushing a red color. She made no action to hit him with her hat.

"Don't watch me ever got it, Gilligan." threatened Fanny.

"Well I for one would like to know, does anybody have any objections," asked Hoagie. Nobody really said anything. Nobody wanted to see what was going on in the lives of there older selves. Hoagie, found his name and plugged it into the TV. Kuki was already eating a bowl of popcorn. Fanny managed to convice all the girls to sit on one side of the couch. Abby and Hoagie was sitting on a love seat, the hot spot where the people they were watching would sit.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The screen flickered to life and watched a little girl, Holly, watching spongebob. Holly looked like a mixed version of 2 and 5 and had a hot dog in her lap. Mrs. Gilligan/Abby rushed into the living room. A couple of boys jaws dropped. Abby was pretty when she got older. She had a dress that fell thigh lengh, blue and white. Her red hat was perched on her head and her hair fell to her shoulder blades.

"Holly, what are you watching?" asked Abby.

"Spongeybob, its funny." she smiled and stuck in her teeth was caramels.

"Honey your not suppose to get into your mothers secret stash of candy. Those caramels are your mommy's favorite." Abby was sounding upset and sincer. That voice worked cause Holly picked out a large bag of caramels.

"Thank you honey."

"Hey mom can i have the keys to the garage?" asked the hoagie that just left them.

"Why?"

"I can't find my bike it might be in there." Abby looked puzzled for a moment. The garage was supposed to be cleaned, Hoagie did it last month. Then it dawned on her the garage was not cleaned out. That was the reason why it wasn't opened.

"Hoagie Gilligan!" Screamed his wife. Then Hoagie, the one with them walked into the living room. He looked like 'Hank'. He had a brown hat on, goggles with yellow lenses. Brown working pants, white muscle top, and blue button up shirt. Numbuh 5 looked impressed up at the older Hoagie. She could see why her older self would get married to him.

"Yes, my dear, the love of my life with a voice that sounds like a thousand violins." Abby blushed red, he just said that in front of there daughter. Also she was mad, he sitll did not clean out the garage.

"Your son can't find his bike. He thinks its in the garage. The one you was supposed to clean out, that you still haven't done. Clean it!"

"Abby I will, would you like some dinner." She raised her brow at him.

"Now, I'll make dinner." Older Hoagie left and the the room was empty expect for Holly. Abby left to the kitchen, and Hoagie left to the garage. Holly looked puzzled and her sister. Joined her on the couch, Jeanette could be a younger newer version of Abby. Both of them went to watching spongebob.


	7. life of numbuhs 60 and 86

"Okay here goes, to 86 and 60," shouted numbuh 3. Fanny looked like she wanted to kill her. Numbuh 60 had to drag her off the couch to the love seat. Patton looked at her and shrugged. Fanny didn't like the sound of them older. Hoagie, left to his sons bedroom to fix the time machine. # 5 went to the kitchen looking for a snack./

Sam and Natalie was sitting in the room, finishing homwork. An open science book was propped up against a fruit bowl. Sam was munching on a red crisp apple. Natalie was taking a sip of her grape juice.

"You think mom killed dad yet in the tree house?"

"Nah, she never really did hate boys. If she really and truly hated boys she would have teamed up with madam Margaret. Then she would be thrown in the arctic prison."

"Yea finally getting over the hatred with boys and flirting with dad through the bars." The girls giggled and it was silent again. Sam scribbled something on to her worksheet. Natalie flipped a page in her literature textbook. A boy that looked like Patton wandered into the room.

"Brenden, mom said you should stay in bed. That head concussion could erase your memory from years back, maybe starts when your seven,"said Natalie. The girls shared a smile. Of course there brother was decommissioned, and there mom's explanation was a mild concussion. No memories at all.

"Yea, yea. I'm a grown boy, 13 years old since yesterday. So what's mom making for dinner?"

"Brenden you do know that dad cooks dinner. Mom and I, can't cook to save our tyleks," said Sam.

"To save our what? Why can't mom cook?"

"Mom accidently put the home ec room in 8th grade, in flames. A small fire, and now the only thing she cooks is in the microwave. And tyleks is polish for butt. Grandma Macy-" started Natalie.

"Yea, gram Macy force fed us polish, that much I remember." That made Sam think fast.

"The kids next door rebellion that started the 7th age started in what year?" Natalie looked at her like she was nuts. They weren't suppose to talk about the kids next door. **At all** to ex operatives.

"1965, it started with number 0 and the kids in sector E." He looked gulity and a hand clapped over his mouth.

"Ah ha, so you were falsely decommissioned. **Why **didn't tell us, I may hate you, but I love you all at the same time,"said Natalie. She hugged her brother and he awkwardly patted her head. They parted and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kay nobody is supposed to know who is in the TND. Second of all Mom can cook in the oven, only it has to be cake."

"Shhh," said Sam a finger in front of her mouth. "Some body is watching us. Gilligan I just know it!" The kids in the tree house looked at the screen incrediously. She figured it out already, but that camera was just planted there yesterday.

"There!' pointed Sam. And sure enough a camera rested hidden on the ceiling.

"I'm taking a broom to it," announced Natalie and she took it down the handle rested on the place where a hand should go. A door opened behind them and an older Fanny was in the doorway. Her wavy red hair framed her face like a halo. Jeans and a green t-shirt framed her womenly body. Numbuh 60 could clearly see why his older self went for her.

"Whats that camera for?" she asked curious to know.

"To see who was stealing your cake mom. It was Brenden!" accused Natalie. Brenden looked appalled and ashamed all at the same time. Fanny raised her brow at him and a hand rested on her hip.

"Okay, I may have had a slice..."

"Hi piekny, what do you want for dinner?" Patton in the past turned a scarlet color, piekny was polish for beautiful. That was his nickname for her! How embarresing to him. There daughters rolled there eyes in annoyance. Brenden slapped a hand to his face.

"Dad do you really have to flirt in a foreign language, that we know?" asked Natalie, and younger Fanny took notice that she had her fathers eyes.

"Yes I do, I also have to do this." Then Patton, grabbed Fanny by the waist, dipped her back and kissed her full on the lips. Brenden let out a whistle. Natalie and Sam let out sounds that they were grossed out. Sam muttered into the camera.

"You better be enjoying this gilligan, cause this might be the last thing you will watch between them." The smile on everybody's face, either of gross-ness or happiness faded fast. Her actions earlier, showed that she meant it. Her parents broke apart after what seemed to be **a lot **of mississippis.

"How about spagetti for 2?" she requested.

"What about us?" exaggerated Brenden.

"What about you?" questioned his mother back. Patton dipped her back and kissed. His hands going to the back of her head. Her hands going to his shoulders. Then came up for air once again. Fanny let out a long happy sigh, and went humming to the laundry room.

"How about pizza for you guys?" he asked and the kids nodded glad to see there parents happy, and still grossed out. Then there dad left to the kitchen. Brenden following him, wanting to help.

"So what do we do with the camera Nat?"

"Simple we plant it in 19th century's house. Were it is hidden," said Sam. Fanny was laughing enjoying about what was going to happen next.

"Cool,"said Natalie. Then both of them left to the backyard.


	8. life of numbuhs 1 and 362

After that little display of affection numbuh 86 and 60 left. Both leaving in opposite directions. Everybody knew they would meet each other soon sometime wandering about, and start sucking at each others faces. Now they were going to start watching a random day in the life of numbuh's 1 and 362.

"I am not going and you can't make me," cried out McKenzie. She was sitting there firmly trying not to move and staring at her mother. Both Rachel and Mckenzie was in a staring contest.

"Honey you are a 13 year old girl needles should not be a problem. Please don't make a scene like you did last time," said Rachael. She made a grimce on her face that said that the last time was indeed bad.

"Last time wasn't that bad. I mean I only hid in the girls room for I don't know 5 minutes. Its not like I tried to escape through the air ducts."

"But you did make up that over the top story about how the doctor was going to turn you into a moose." Garret the supreme leader was home for the weekend and had a backpack stuffed with papers.

Garrett tell your sister that getting a shot isn't that bad," she asked the bald boy, acutally it was a burr haircut. She looked at the boy with raised eye brows. She was giving him one of her best glares.

"I would tell you to run but mom is standing right here," Kenzie stared in horror at him and Rachael slapped her head. Kenzie ran for her room and never looked back.

"You're not getting desert tonight."

"Whose's not getting desert tonight, surely it would not be me?" asked an older Nigel. He was still bald, and had on black work pants, white button up shirt. He kissed his wife on the cheek and squeezed her shoulder.

"Garrett is not getting desert tonight. He told Mckenzie that getting a shot is bad."

"It is bad, I'm not going to get a shot ever again. I even once told my mother getting my moosebump shot. That the doctor turned me loose in the forst and hunted me down only to turn me into a moose."

"So _**thats**_ where she gets it from! I married a man that is afraid of a needle. In fact the only one in this family that is not afraid of needles is Chris. Everybody else takes after you. At least in some form. I'm going to get her, and by the end of the day she will be not afraid of a needle." All the boys shared a long look. After what seemed like hours the girls came back.

"So what did it take for her to get you out?" Nigel asked his daughter. He wiggled his eye brows at her.

"A turkey and bacon sandwich at Arby's, with regular fries and a drink," prompted Mckenzie.

"You bribed her?"

"It was the last thing, that I could think off. _I_ was at the end of my rope. _I_ couldn't convice her other wise," started Rachel.

"Well bring back dinner for all of us. Order up Chris and Garrett." One of them yelled for an itlain sub, the other asked for a classic.

"And you nigel."

"Suprise me love." Everybody watching gagged and numbuh 1 and 362 turned a scarlet color. Mckenzie and Rachel left for the doctor. The boys left for there room and Nigel mentioned something about getting the mail. Numbuh 4 turned to the next people.


	9. life of numbuhs 3 and 4 and other things

**First thanks to all reviews. Now is some characters that is in here but haven't mentioned yet was sector W, and numbuh 23. Now here is there parts. Review Corner time:**

**Moonstar 11: Yes the shot story, it happened to me too. I hid in the girls bathroom so that was my inspiration. Don't worry this is the update. Yes Brenden is a teen operative. The flirting was fun to write along with the rest of the story. **

**laughyytaffy: hope you liked the Fanny and patton chapter. **

Emmeline and Evangeline Lockwood peaked over the fence. To the treehouse that Natalie and Sam would spend there time in. Drat they weren't in there either. This wasn't the big one that the kids next door meet in. It was the one they and there dad built together. It was made up pretty well a TV that only played VHS tapes. A large green and orange polka dot rag rug was covering most of the floor. A pulley system that would bring up food.

"I told you they wouldn't be in here Evie. Come on I've got to do my project."

"What project?" asked Emmeline, a majority of classes they had together.

"The one in the class your not in with me, history. We have to make a poster on a US state with our partner. My partner is Chris Uno, and the US state is Maryland."

"Can I come too?"

"Your bored aren't you? Well come on lets go before we have to be home. I have only 2 hours to get this project done and I bet Uno didn't even get started."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Okay 3 and 4 time," said Virginia. She was loving this. She was married to the one person she liked and totally enjoying the future. The turned to the screen and everybody was in the kitchen.

"Yum Thanks mom dinner is great," said Sally. Lilly was slurping up her spaghetti, Connor was smashing his garlic bread into his Spaghetti, and Danny was waving his around. The only civilized person at the table was Kuki, Wally was teaching Danny how to make bubbles in his chocolate milk.

"Um Wally. There's something I was meaning to ask you."

"Yea Kooks?" He out the crazy straw down and went back to eating his meal. Gosh he loved his wife she was so pretty and smart. He always dotted on her more than his kids.

"Your parents wedding anniversary is comming up. What exactly do you plan on giving them?"

"I'll get em something when is it," Kuki looked at him dismayed.

"Wally there anniversary is _tommorrow_."

"Tommorrow? Uhh, well I didn't get anything..."

"You forgot?"

"Mommy whats a wedding anniversary?" asked Danny. Wally looked down at him a tight smile on his face. He was so busy at work and being a loving father and husband he forgot about the ones who raised him. What kind of son was he?

"I'll tell you later. I just have to help Wally think up a present."

"Hey mom, don't we have a burner that puts VHS to DVDs? You could burn all the home video's of them and dad onto it."

"Sally I am proud to say you got my thinking and smarting skills. Thats perfect. I'll find the burner and VHSes. Wally slurped what was left of his meal, kissed his kids and wife's head. Then he raced toward the attic.

"Mom smartting isn't a word right," asked Lilly.

"Of course smarting is a word. Daddy is a doctor, he knows everything. He said he knew everthing," piped up Connor.

"Kids, smarting isn't a work. He meant to say that Sally was a genius. Now finish your dinner, and then start on your home work."

"Can I use smarting on it?" asked Danny. Kuki rolled her eyes and prompted them to keep eating.


	10. life of numbuhs 83 and 84 and caught!

**First thanks to all reviews. Now is some characters that is in here but haven't mentioned yet was sector W, and numbuh 23. Now here is there parts. Witherspoon is Lee's last name. **

Harvey was grossed out. Nigel had the nerve to even touch his sister. Gosh he hated him but loved the kids that was his nieces and nephews. But Uno had to go and do that to have kids. He hated his brother in law and hated his sister, since she had to marry him. Why couldn't his sister get married to Patton he was way cooler. But Patton had to go and marry Fanny of all people.

"I'll watch Lee and I," said Sonia. And Harvey wondered why they were so cool with all of his. They were married shouldn't they be embarressed like all the others. They could vagualy hear a doorbell from down stairs, but ignored it. Virginia pointed the remote to the TV and they came on.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

2 kids sat glumly at the kitchen table picking at the corn on there plate. An older Sonia and Lee exchanged a look. Sonia's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and a pink shirt hid a barely noticeable buldge. They have been trying to have more kids and she really hadn't had a positive test til now. Mally and Mason was a set of ferternal twins. Lee looked up, and looked at his kids.

"Mallory are you okay? Did something happen at school?"

"Nothing, its just that I don't have anything to show off in show and tell. I showed all my cool stuff and I have to tell something tomorrow since I didn't say anything today." Sonia was glad to tell her that she will have something to say tomorrow.

"What about you Mason?"

"I failed a math test, mom you have to sign my test."

"How did you fail the test?" Sonia asked dismayed math was her favorite class and didn't understand why her son was having a hard time. Mason came back with the test and saw it was hit memorization problems. She took a red pen from her bag and signed it: Sonia Witherspoon.

"Well in other news. I understand your mother has some news for us," Lee gesterted toward her and there kids looked up at her.

"Mallory, you will have some news for show and tell tomorrow. I'm having a baby, you two will have a brother or sister. I'm not sure if its a girl or boy, but that is the news." Lee and Sonia in the past looked surprised and wondered where did babies come from?

"A baby?" said Mason in aw.

"Chelsea Rodowsky's mommy had a baby. Wow i'm going to be a sister." Lee kissed his wife's head and she smiled up at him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Emi Lockwood peaked up in the huge tree house. Then she caught a glimpse of the younger Mr. and Mrs. Drilovsky kissing like there was no tomorrow. Then her world went black.


	11. life of numbuhs 23 and 35 and fainting

**First thanks to all reviews. Now is some characters that is in here but haven't mentioned yet was sector W, and numbuh 23. Now here is there parts. I made up marnie and christy grams name. **

Wally and Kuki looked at each other than at the girl they accidently shot. Wally managed to convice Kuki that playing a game of laser tag was better than playing with there daughters dolls. Kuki raised her shooter and accidently hit a girl behind her with the hard plastic.

"Do you think she's alright Kooks?"

"I don't know. I didn't mean to hit her, I just knew that we should have stuck with the dolls. She has a lot more than I have and I still have yet to learn all of there names." Wally rolled his eyes, the dolls **couldn't** talk back to her.

"Well what do you think we should do with her?" Then they spotted movement in the corner of the room. Patton had his hands on Fanny's waist, and Fanny had her hands on his shoulders. Both were kissing and Kuki looked slyly at wally. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Soon both of them was in a make out session.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Emmiline Anne Sabrina Lockwood woke up in front of 4 people kissing. It wasn't her parents, it was the people she never expected. A younger 12 year old version of Mr. and Mrs. Drilovsky and Mr. and Mrs. Beatles. They were 12, so Hoagie P. Gilligan the III invented a time machine. Then he brought his parents and friends to the future. Oh joy there was 2 Mr. Drilovsky's.

She didn't believe in time machines until now. She sat up and saw them frenching and fainted once again.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"A look in the life of numbuhs 23 and 35. I like the sound of that don't you?" The only ones left in the TV room was 363 and 23. 363 rolled his eyes and wondered why he was brought in the first place. The screen flipped to a house with an old women sitting on a beige colored couch. 23 let out a groan of torture. She loved her mom, but didn't like her all af the same time.

"Gini dearie. Where are my grandkids, I come this way to shower them in gifts." Her idea of gifts was far from the idea she had of fun. 2 twin girls, one in yellow and blue. The other in black and red came out of a room. They had Virginia's dark hair and Barties aquamarine colored eyes. Both had the identical expression that said, gram is here.

"Now Marnia, and Christina here are your gifts." Older Virginia rolled her eyes. Her mother was a country club women. She shared gossip, and always had on those little white gloves on. Her father was the one she liked the most. They divorced when she was 5 and raised by her mother. She had her fathers wild streak though.

"Marnia Celeste Stork, here is your present." She opened it and blinked once, twice. It was a dress, that was red and had yellow dasies decorating the trim. Christy's was blue with yellow daisies. Both girls looked down at them uneasily, both of them hated dresses. It was already a hassle to get them in a skirt. Marnie was some what okay with the dress, she had her dad's laid back attitude. Christy however had her mothers rebillious attitude.

"Well what do you think?" asked gram Elsie. A long pause passed by.

"There nice gram," said Marnie lamely. Virginia looked relieved that she said something nice. There grandmother looked thrilled, she never noticed how her granddaugter said it.

"They were cheap to only 10 dollars each. I also got a book," she handed him a book. It was titled: _A country club girl_. I was thinking that the girls could join the country club. The youngest age is 10. And what do you know, the girls are of age. Go try them on." The girls left with a sour expression. Virginia's hand flew up to her her hips.

"Of course that's why your here. Mom I didn't join your country club because I liked it. I joined it because I love you."

"Well I love you too. But really you had such a good time maybe it was time for 3 generations." Virginia let out a frustered sigh. Zack behind them successfully sneaked up stairs. Bartie walked in from the basement. The girls walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi honey," he said and kissed each of his favorite girls.

"Hello Bartie, say hi to your favorite mother in law." They hugged awkwardly. When he caught sight of his daughters his eyes went wide.

"Whats with the dresses. Is somebody we know getting married?"

"No my mother wants them to join the junior country club."

"Well while your mother sorts out what she wants. How about we make a homemade pizza?" The girls nodded and walked to the bathroom changed and went to the kitchen.

"Why don't you two talk this out, outside. Its tense in here." The two women left and the living room was empty.


	12. In trouble

**Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you SO much for all the subscribers and the people who favorited. I'd thought i'd ever see more than 6 reviews on my future fics. So thank you! Sorry if it wasn't that funny. **

Hoagie Gilligan the II looked around his son's room was awesome. 2 by 4 tech was along every single wall except for 1. That one wall had a shelf full of books, and KND magazines. A yipper album was filled with cards. So was famous kids next door operatives. That was even more impressing then numbuh 3's entire collection of #274's trading cards.

He went working for 4 hours fixing a time machine.

"Hey Hoagie," said a voice behind him. It was numbuh 5, or should he say Abby. He gulped and turned toward her. Now that he knew they were married she looked more prettier today. His once thoughts about Cree Lincoln flew out the window like an airplane.

"Hey Abby, want to help?"

"Sure. What do you need me for," she asked suspicously.

"Well I could use a pop from the kitchen and some of that left over pizza. I need the four food groups: Fast, Frozen, Instant, and Chocolate." Abby groaned and left for the kitchen.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harvey did not wish to turn on the TV. Instead he went to look for his sister. He ended up finding her in his nephews bedroom. It was nicely made up and wondered what he did in his regualar bedroom.

"I don't know Nigel, it was that look. My brother never seemed to hate me," he could hear his sister saying. They were talking about him. Both of them was sitting on a red bedspread.

"Rachel, I don't think he really likes me. He does seem to like our kids."

"Nigel, about that I do like you. I even had the nerve to try to show it when you broke up with Lizzie."

"Rachel I like you too=" Harvey never heard the rest. He closed the door on them and went back to the TV room.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Patton and Fanny broke apart after so many hours. Acutally it wasn't that long, both of them noticed what was going on around them. A girl was on the floor staring up at them.

"Umm hi?" said Patton, he said this as unsure as he was. He had no clue who this was. He was dazed from the fact he just got out of a long passionate make out session with a boy hater.

"Your Mr. Drilovsky my neighbor. But your 10, did Hoagie make a time machine. This isn't possible," Emi was saying more to herself. Patton exchanged a look with Fanny. She was disgusted at the fact she just kissed him for so long. Fanny wasn't sure what to do next. This was only the 2nd time she kissed a boy. The first time in a make out session.

"Uh are you a kids next door operative?" Patton asked. She just looked at him blankly. So they both took that as a no. Garrett Uno, the current supreme leader walked into the tree house looking for his text book.

"Mr. and Mrs. Drilovsky, what are you..." Then he looked at Emi. Swiftly as if this happened on a daily bases he knocked her out with the wrong textbook for his homework.

"She isn't supposed to be here. I've gotta get her downstairs and... Could you two find the others?" Get ready for bedtime and turn out the lights. Nobody will believe her, but my parents would come up and see if anybody was hiding." He hurried off and Fanny slapped Patton over the head.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sonia and Lee could hear Fanny and Patton arguing. Like an old married couple already. They knew Patton liked Fanny when father impersonated her and had him running to the moon. The lights flickered and it turned dark.

"Its DARK! I don't like the dark." Sonia wraped her arms around Lee's shoulders. He liked that and patted her hand.

"Its going to be okay Sonia. Then a light came on, and older Rachel looked in the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all the reviews and favorites and alerts. You guys are awesome, and wonderful. Thank to all who even read this when i thought it wasn't going to go over big. Thanks and gives you all cyber cookies. **

_10 minutes earlier _

"Mr. and Mrs. Uno," gasped out Emi. She was thinking of a way to say this with out sounding snoopy. Or to mention Hoagie and time machine with out sounding mad. Rachel looked up from the school boards plan. Nigel looked up from his laptop. Emi was red faced and some hair from her braid came out in a chunk.

"I went looking for the bathroom, and instead I found the door to the treehouse. Some thing was moving! I think there's some one in there." Mckenzie, Garrett, and Chris exchanged a look. Evie was busy cutting out information on Maryland, and didn't look up.

"Something in the tree house?" I'll go look," said Nigel rubbing his temple. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder that signaled him to sit back down. Rachel turned to Emi.

"I'll go look." Rachel signaled Emi to lead the way. Rachels stepped into the tree house door way, wondering what was up here.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Everybody in the tree house looked alarmed. Patton and Fanny arguing about where they were going to sleep. Hoagie and Abby was in there sons room fixing the time machine. Rachel and Nigel kissing. Harvey muttering about rude inconsiderte numbuh 1. Kuki and Wally alreading sleeping on the bunk beds in Sally's room. Virginia looked more amused than alarmed at the most. 83 and 84 was watching The Last Airbender.

"Okay, what do we do now?" asked Sonia. She hugged herself in Lee's chest, and he patted her shoulder. She was more than just tired she was exhausted, time traveling takes a lot out of you. Patton looked around thinking fast.

"Okay, turn out the lights, and hide," he said. Sonia wimpered and looked scared. Patton thought he kicked out her fear of the dark out. Apparently not. Lee took her hand and his yo-yo pulled them up into a deep skylight.

Patton grabbed Fanny's hands, and she grabbed them back.

"Patton its Rachel. She wouldn't do anything she knows us." He zoned out a bit when she said his real name. She never used his real name, and it was nice. But a bit frightening all at the same time. Annoyed that she still wouldn't listen to him. He grabbed her once more this time by the _waist _and pulled her back. Apparently just in time too.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Emmaline I don't see anything. If anything was in here it would be gone by now. I just sent Garrett up here about 10 minutes ago," said Rachel exasperated. She had a hard day, first getting Mckenzie to the doctor. Then putting up with gossipy girls in the drivers ed class. She was also tired she was never going back to the new Chinease reseraunt. She was having watery poop all last night.

"But I saw something, I swear."

"Fine I look around she peaked into each of the bedrooms and the closets. She nearly caught 86 and 60 in one of the bedrooms, but they quickly got out of the view.

"Well nothing was hiding in there, Emmaline. Come on I'll drive you and your sister home." Emi left the tree house wondering how they could have gtton out so quckily. The girls piled into Mrs. Uno minivan and looked out into the night. Out of the corner of her eye, Emi did see something. It was a younger Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan. Both where looking into a giant telescope.

"Mrs. Uno there is something." The brake was slammed and they all looked up at the tree house. The figures retreated and Mrs. Uno saw nothing.

"Okay you girls are seeing things."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all the reviews and favorites and alerts. You guys are awesome, and wonderful. Thank to all who even read this when i thought it wasn't going to go over big. Thanks and gives you all cyber cookies. And I have a challange for somebody who needs something to write PM so I can send you it. **

Emmiline Anne Sabrina, you made us sound like fools!"

"But I saw something. I swear by the hair on my head, that something was in that treehosue. And you want to know who it was? It was Mr. and Mrs. Uno, Gilligan, Beatles and Drilovsky."

"I am not buying it. There is no such thing as time travel. Your going mad, if dad figures this out, we'll be doing extra piano lessons, and guitar lessons. I don't want to sit through all of that. I'd rather be doing double dutch with Josie McGarfeild. This conversation is finished!" she stormed off ot her room. Thank goodness the day he dad let them have there own rooms.

Her room was blue with white trimmings, and she plopped down into her canopy bed.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"That was close. Now why don't we all get a good nights sleep?" said Mckenzie once both of her older parents was asleep.

"Mrs. Beatles, Stork, Gilligan, Drilovsky and mom. You can borrow Sally's pjs. She has more than enough. Mr. beatles, gilligan, drilovsky, dad, and uncle harvey, you can borrow Hoagie's Pjs. Thats abou it." Oh and you each share a room. Husbands and wifes to each specific rooms. Uncle harvey could bunk with Mrs. Stork."

Everybody comepletely forgot about Harvey being there. Then they noticed the door between the house and tree house open. Everybody was talking. Harvey was gone to there house.

"Okay, I'll find him everybody please go to bed." They walked off to the bedrooms for the bed and sleeping clothes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harvey was off looking for answers. He opened the door to his sister and brother in laws room. Rachel was in a orange and purple night gown. Nigel was sleeping, in a muscle top and sleeping shorts. His arm was crossing over his sisters chest.

He peaked into Chris's room and saw him reading a book titled: Harry Potter.

Garrett was up in his room signing KND documents, and noticed being watched. Again he knocked out his uncle with the textbook. What was interesting enough that Emi, did try to get proof right outside the window.


	15. Last Chapter

**Thank you to all the reviews and favorites and alerts. You guys are awesome, and wonderful. Thank to all who even read this when i thought it wasn't going to go over big. Thanks and gives you all cyber cookies. And I have a challange for somebody who needs something to write PM so I can send you it. **

**Last chapter, sniff. Yes I thought to wrap this up in 15 chapters. **

_The next day_

Sam, Hoagie, Sally, Mallory, Marnie, Christy, and Chris made there way to the tree houes. Chris looked around carefully and saw all there parents, eating. Fanny, Nigel, Harvey, and Kuki was eating rainbow munchies. Abby, Patton, Virginia, and Rachel was eating scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Hey, I can mom didn't kill dad last night!" said Sam. Patton and Fanny rolled there eyes and just ot get her mad they kissed. She made a gasping sound and her shoulders slumped. Everybody else at the table sniggered.

"Hi mom, hi dad," said Sally with a happy look on her face.

"I like the karate equiptment," said Wally, and continued stuffing his face. He liked being in the future, and hoped to see more today.

"I love your dolls!" said Kuki, and they began talking more and more about it. Neither of them would shut up and it was fine for Wally. Marnie and Christy was talking to there mom and she casually brought up the country club. Everybody clicked afterward until that moment.

"I KNEW it," cried out Emi in the door. Behind them was older numbuh 1 and 362. Both of them looked over the scene. Them and there friends was 12. Or 10 they didn't really care. That was them at this age, and they freaked out on the inside.

"I'd thought I'd never see the day, I'd be looking at my 10 year old self," said an awed Nigel. He was in his work clothes and Rachel was in her PJs still.

"I was bald then! How did that happen."

"Look Nigel Fanny and Patton not arguing. Enjoy that while it lasts," Rachel warned the kids. Then she marveled over her younger self. Emi looked furious. They weren't going to get punished?

"Aren't they going to get punished? They could have messed with the time stream. Your whole past could get messed up!" Then the bizzarest thing happened. Everybody from the past simply vanished. Hoagie had finished the time machine.

"Chris it looks like you have a lot of explaining to do," Rachael said to her son. Emi fainted mad that they left.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Hoagie Gilligan!" shouted all of them. Then they raced after him. The time machine in broken pieces. 19th Century in the past stood over the pieces. Then he stared after Fanny, and noticed a girl watching him.

"Hi, I'm Margaret." She said coming from a house with wicker furniture. Her memory was recently erased. Yet she felt drawn to this boy.

"Richard Lockwood, but you may call me Rick."


	16. THANKS!

Here is a thank you to everybody

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories to everybody! I love all the hits and viewers I got!

Here is a list of people I would like to thank for favoriting:

Attck Inzuka

johahptw

littlemissfg

Rachpop15

trachie17

**And those who alerted **

Moonstar 11

Rachpop15

savannahknd

_Here is some bonus stuff that I didn't add that some of you may enjoy that I really couldn't fit anywhere. _

_**1.**_ "Hey I don't like to call it rude. I prefer to call it brutally honest. If I say, 'that hat makes you unflattering and you don't look good.' That's not being rude its honesty."

"Sam!" scolded Sally.

"You don't like me in this hat?" asked Timmy confused and sad. He liked that hat his father gave it to him.

"I didn't mean that. I just made the point that I am being honest, not rude. I do like you Timmy, and your hat. Your cute for a 7 year old. When you reach 10, my opinion may change. You give me a reason to hate you, I will pretty much hate you."

"You are like your mom," remarked Sally. Sam smirked at her and raised an eye brow.

"Of course I am with the occasional glimmer of my father in me." Sally looked at her friend up and down which is kind of hard to do since they were in fact on there hands and knees.

* * *

_**2. **_Hey guys remember this story about my parents," asked Sally. Then she launched into full story mod_**. \**_

_"Hey kooks are you okay back there?" asked a calm but panicked Wally. He was rushing his wife to the hospital she was giving birth to there 2 baby and the first was crying in the back seat._

_"Sally shut the heck up. I'm trying to drive the car to the hospital so your mother could give you a brother," Wally shouted to crying baby. Amazingly the baby stopped crying for five minutes. Then she started crying because she needed a diaper. Wally cringed and forgot about the diaper bag._

_"Wally watch out," Kuki cried she winced when another contraction hit and she could feel something between her legs. Then suddenly Wally hit something with the left side of the car. Then Wally nearly skidded off of the road. A deer was bounding off to the other side of the road not stopping anytime soon. Its left leg was limp but working functionally._

_"Wally you hit a deer that's animal cruelty!"_

_"Well I can't help it Kooks it darted out in front of me. I'm rushing you to the hospital to give birth and I wasn't planning on stopping. What going on back there?"_

_"Well I'm about to give birth in an hour. Sally won't stop crying and I'm in pain. What do think it happening back here? I'm eating a orange and kissing the man who nearly wrecked our wedding?"_

_"Okay forget I said anything at all I was just checking. Any way I'm getting on the high way and I wanted to know." He pressed onto the gas and soon police sirens filled the air outside the car. Wally looked into the mirror and furrowed his brow surely they weren't coming after him._

_"Wally is the police after you!" cried out Kuki in disbelief. She looked at him in confusion sally still crying his head off. He wished this birth was as easy as the first one. Then again Abby was at the first ones and Wally had passed out._

_"I don't think so were not going that fast-" he never finished his sentence when the voice made him stop._

_"Please stop the car you are over the limit. You are violating the rules of the road. Please pull over," said the rough police mans voice. Kuki shot him a look that could kill. Sheepishly he turned to her and shrugged his shoulder and stopped the car._

_"Do you have any idea how much you were over the speed limit sir?" he asked his voice was hard and he looked intimidating._

_"I'm sorry mister. But my wife she is giving birth and I have to get her to the hospital." A crazed look was in his eyes he knew and it surprised him. Sally looked at the man from the back seat and whimpered. Kuki looked like she wanted to kill the officer. She had to get to the hospital and this baby had to get out of her._

_"Please officer I'm sorry about what my husband did but can he please get me to the hospital. You can punish him there while he changes my daughters diaper." The policed officer looked at her huge stomach and the baby in the car seat. Shocked that the man was telling the truth and not getting out of a ticket._

_"I'll be an escort but you will have to pay for the ticket." Then they rushed to the hospital number 3 in a lot of pain and threatening to kill him. Many threats was insured._

_"Mr. Beatles I have checked your records and your safe this is a warning." The police officer that was being stared at explained what happened to the nurse. Kuki was signed in and rushed to the maternity ward._

_About 4 hours later Sally was changed, Wally got out with a warning, and Conner Beatles was born._


End file.
